That's Not What I Saw
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: This is ctually for X-Men First Class. It is how i percieved the moments between Erik and Charles. It may get cracky. But its slash and its a fun read and multi-chap., so. Spoilers! if you haven't watched the movie. And you really should.
1. In The Beginning

**Dear Everyone Who _Even_ Reads This,**

**First, thank you. **

**Second, I just got back from watching X-Men First Class. It. Was. Amazing. Probably the best one yet. If you haven't watched it yet, you should invest in that. It was totally worth the while. It made me cry at one point. Anyway, there will be spoilers in this fic.**

**Right. The fic. So, while i watched the movie, i noticed something: Magneto (Erik) and Proffessor X (Charles) had amazing chemistry. And all i saw was 'holy shit they are in LOVE'. Seriously. With that in mind, watch the movie, you'll see what i'm talking about. And when they get to the end... oh god i cried. but anyway.**

**This fic will be about what everyone was watching, but what i SAW. Big difference. THere will be both versions: the theater's viewing, and then, mine. Also, the words may not be exactly what they said. I may be paraphrasing since the movie just went into theaters and not DVD, so i wont have it in front of me for reference. If I mess up, i'm sorry, its not in front of me.**

**So. Bear with me. **

**All the important parts of Xavier and Erik's interactions will be shown. In both senses. This is a multi chap too. But it'll be done in a day because soon, I'll lose my drive to right this B( Its also a nice break from SPN. But we won't mention that.**

**So, sit back, relax and read the madness that is my mind.**

**Love,**

**Heart Torn Out**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: In The Beginning<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched:**

Charles Xavier looked over the side of the boat, searching the ocean with his mind. And then... There! Right THERE!

"There is someone else in the water," he told the agent beside him. "There's someone in the water!"

He ignored the yells of 'No!' and 'Stay where you are!' And jumped into the water, submerging into the icy-cold liquid. He searched with his mind and found those thoughts of 'Hold on!' and 'You can do this!' and 'Damnit! Don't you dare let go!'. He made his way to the man, it was a man, and latched himself around his neck.

'_Let go_!' Charles thought to him, his voice reverberating in the man's mind. The man pushed on, pulling the metal to him with his gift, amazing Charles. He tried again. '_Let go_!' Seeing as this was no use, he delved into the man's mind. _Erik_. His name was Erik. And the reasons behind his furious attempt to raise the submarine were-

Charles reeled at the sights, the anger. '_Let go. Erik. Erik, I know what this means to you, but you must let go or you will drown. Clear your mind Erik, clear your mind.'_

The man finally let go, let Charles in. He dragged him to the surface, the man sputtering.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in a European accent.

"Charles Xavier."

* * *

><p><strong>But That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Charles Xavier looked over the side of the boat, searching the ocean with his mind. And then... There! Right THERE! A mind full of anger and loss and fear and strength. It pulled him in, intrigued him.

"There is someone else in the water," he told the agent beside him, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He put a hand to his temple again, searching and found it. "There's someone in the water!"

And he needed to get them. He couldn't ignore the urge to get him. He ignored the yells of 'No!' and 'Stay where you are!' and jumped into the water, submerging into the icy-cold liquid. He searched with his mind, fervently searched and found those thoughts of '_Hold_ _on_!' and '_You can do this_!' and 'Damnit_! Don't you dare let go!_'. He latched onto those thoughts made his way to their owner, held on for dear life. He made his way to the man, _it was a man_, and latched himself around his neck, wanting him to desperately let go.

'_Let go_!' Charles thought to him, his voice reverberating in the man's mind. His arms locked tighter around that strong neck. The man pushed on, pulling the metal to him with his gift, amazing Charles. He was utterly captivated. He tried again. '_Let go_!' Seeing as this was no use, he delved into the man's mind. Searching for a name in all the fleeting memories, he found one. _Erik_. His name was Erik. And the reasons behind his furious attempt to raise the submarine were-

Charles reeled at the sights, the anger. His heart immediately ached for him. '_Let go. Erik. Erik, I know what this means to you, but you must let go or you will drown. Clear your mind Erik, clear your mind.' _He meant every word with all his being.

He felt Erik fight, struggle and then, he felt his curiosity and Erik let go, let his control just drain out. He finally let go, let Charles in. Charles did his best and dragged him to the surface, Erik sputtering.

"Who the hell are you?" Erik asked in a European accent.

Charles swallowed, looking into those stormy gray-blue eyes. "Charles Xavier."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I should mention that i have a huge crush on James McAvoy, the actor who played Charles Xavier. He did such a splendid job with his part, in fact, that it just deepened my absolute love for the man.<strong>

**Anywhoodles, reviews are a love and are much, MUCH appreciated. And I try to answer all those that I get.**

**Peace, love and demon blood,**

**HTO**


	2. I Thought I Was Alone

**Guys, i don't even know with this scene. It was in there somewhere, i'm sure. and when the movie comes out on DVD imma buy it and fix this.**

**Till then. Bear with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: I Thought I Was Alone<strong>

**What The Theater-Goers Watched**

Erik looked at Charles confused. "How did you do that?"

Charles responded, "I'm a telepath. A mutant."

Erik stared. "There are others? I thought...I thought I was alone."

Charles shook his head. "There are others. And you are not alone. Not anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Erik looked at Charles confused, his mind buzzing with confusion. "How did you _do_ that?"

Charles looked at him with rapt attention. "I'm a telepath. A mutant. Like you."

Erik stared dumbfounded. This man, this man with bright blue eyes and that welcoming, yet wise face... he was a mutant? Like him? "There are others? I thought..." He looked away, swallowing. "I thought I was alone."

Charles felt that odd ache in his chest again. "There are others," he said, nodding, wanting Erik to understand just what he was saying. "And you are not alone." He swallowed. "Not anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>So... if this was never in there, and you watched the movie, ignore the hell out of this chappie. Kay?<strong>

**Awesome.**

**Review please and thank you!**


	3. You Could Use A Friend

**That's Not What I Saw: You Could Use A Friend**

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

Erik walked out of the building, the files on Shaw in his case. Charles watched him pass, following behind him.

"I'm surprised you stayed this long, although I was expecting you to leave," he said.

Erik turned around. "Then you know why I'm doing this." He turned to walk away again.

Charles swallowed. "I expect it from you." He shook his head. "I could stop you now, but because I know, I won't stop you." "Erik, I know what they did to you, I know what happened." Erik stopped. "'ve felt your anger, your pain, your agony. I'm asking you not to leave."

Erik stayed motionless.

Charles shook his. He turned around to walk away. "Shaw has friends, you should know. I expect you could use some too."

And then he walked back inside.

The next day, in his meeting with the CIA agent, Charles was surprised to see Erik walk in. They were discussing having the CIA involved with extracting Shaw.

"Erik, I'm surprised you're still here," Charles said.

Erik ignored him and voiced his opinion on NOT having the CIA present in their mission. The agent argued that it was their technology being used to boost Charles' powers and that it was Xavier's choice in the first place.

He seemed surprised when Charles said, "Actually, I agree with Erik. I don't want to have the CIA involved with this."

As the agent protested, Charles and Erik easily double-teamed him into complying with the confident air of an easy and lasting friendship.

* * *

><p>But That's Not What I Saw...<p>

Erik walked out of the building, the files on Shaw in his case. He was going to find Sahw, find his weakness and then KILL HIM. Unbeknownst to him, Charles had seen him leave, had followed him, reached the outside before him. Was waiting for him. Charles watched him pass, following behind him.

"I'm surprised you stayed this long, although I was expecting you to leave," he said, swallowing, wishing, wanting, to stop Erik from walking any farther down the sidewalk.

Erik turned around, his heart jumping at seeing the man who had tried so hard to bond with him and, against Erik's better judgment, had been succeeding.. "Then you know why I'm doing this." He turned to walk away again.

Charles swallowed. "I expect it from you." He shook his head. "I could stop you now, but because I know, I won't stop you." There was a moment when he kept walking and Charles just blurted, "Erik, I know what they did to you, I know what happened." Erik stopped. "I've felt your anger, your pain, your agony. I'm asking you not to leave." He couldn't believe the words had just come from his mouth, but there they were, hanging in the air between them.

Erik stayed motionless.

Charles shook his. He turned around to walk away, hating every moment of it. "Shaw has friends, you should know. I expect you could use some too."

And then he walked back inside.

The next day, in his meeting with the CIA agent, Charles was surprised to see Erik walk in. He was elated, but surprised. He hadn't been expecting to be so lucky. They were discussing having the CIA involved with extracting Shaw, but now, that was the farthest thing from his mind, not with that man standing before him.

"Erik, I'm surprised you're still here," Charles said, an involuntary smile coming to his face.

Erik ignored him, throwing a smile he really meant his way, and voiced his opinion on NOT having the CIA present in their mission. The agent argued that it was their technology being used to boost Charles' powers and that it was Xavier's choice in the first place.

He seemed surprised when Charles said, "Actually, I agree with Erik. I don't want to have the CIA involved with this." Charles just wanted them to have some similar ground. The smug look Erik directed at him told him he had succeeded.

As the agent protested, Charles and Erik easily double-teamed him into complying with the confident air of an easy and lasting friendship; and something much, much more.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda love this pairing. Seriously.<strong>

**Reviews? Any one know the words i'm missing?**


	4. I Just Can't Leave Him

**That's Not What I Saw: I Can't Just Leave Him**

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

Erik smiled at the agent. "I'm not the CIA." And then he ran off.

She stared for a moment and then spoke into her walkie-talkie. They were backing off, leaving Erik.

Charles swallowed. He watched Erik run, get past the guards, tying them in metal. "He's gonna start World War III all on his own," someone said beside him.

They started to move back when Charles suddenly stopped. "I cant," he told them, shaking his head. "I can't just leave him."

And with that, he jumped out from his hiding spot and ran across the field.

To Shaw's.

To Erik.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Erik smiled at the agent. "I'm not the CIA." And then he ran off. Charles wanted to stop him, almost tried, but felt a sudden fear for this man's safety take hold of him. What if Erik got hurt... or worse?

The agent stared for a moment and then spoke into her walkie-talkie. They were backing off, leaving Erik. Charles snapped his attention to her. No. They couldn't leave him. They couldn't. Charles swallowed. He watched Erik run, get past the guards, tying them in metal. He couldn't leave him. He needed him.

"He's gonna start World War III all on his own," someone said beside him.

They started to move back when Charles suddenly stopped. "I _can't_," he told them, shaking his head, willing them to understand. His feelings ran too deep. "_I can't just leave him_."

And with that, without waiting for another word, he jumped out from his hiding spot and ran across the field.

To Shaw's.

To Erik.

To his unrequited love.

* * *

><p><strong>I physically could not believe he said this. I got all excited. It was wonderful.<strong>


	5. You Know You Wanted To Do It Too

**That's Not What I Saw: You Know You Wanted To Do It Too**

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

Banshee, Erik, Charles and Hank stood at the top of the dish, hundreds of miles above the ground. Hank was in the process of explaining how if Banshee screamed, he would be propelled into the air and fly.

"Right," Banshee said, looking to the Professor and Hank. "I trust you," he said to the Professor.

"Good," he responded.

"I don't trust him," Banshee said directly afterward, nodding to Hank, who frowned.

"Don't respond," Charles said to Hank before he could speak.

Banshee looked down. "I don't think I can do this, are you sure-"

Erik rolled his eyes. And shoved Banshee off the top of the dish. He went plummeting down. Charles looked to him, eyes wide. Hank just stared.

And Banshee screamed. And flew. He was laughing and flying through the air in no time.

Although the results were as expected, Charles scowled at Erik's method.

Erik shrugged, but was smart enough to give him a guilty look. "What, you knew you wanted to do it too."

And Charles was smart enough not to deny it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Banshee, Erik, Charles and Hank stood at the top of the dish, hundreds of miles above the ground. Hank was in the process of explaining how if Banshee screamed, he would be propelled into the air and fly.

"Right," Banshee said, looking to the Professor and Hank. "I trust you," he said to the Professor.

"Good," he responded. Erik thought of how much he trusted the professor too and smiled at him, getting one in return.

"I don't trust him," Banshee said directly afterward, nodding to Hank, who frowned. Erik chuckled at that. He could get on _that_ boat.

"Don't respond," Charles said to Hank before he could speak.

Banshee looked down. "I don't think I can do this, are you sure-"

Erik rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. He was going to freak out and refuse to try when this would just improve his mutation even more than they already were. So, wincing at the fact that Charles was not going to be happy with him when he did this, and wondering why he even cared what the man thought, he took a steeling breath. And shoved Banshee off the top of the dish. He went plummeting down. Charles looked to him, eyes wide in distress, not wanting to believe what had just happened, calling to Banshee to scream, to do anything. Hank just stared.

And Banshee screamed.

And flew.

He was laughing and flying through the air in no time.

Although the results were as expected, Charles scowled at Erik's method. His heart had gone erratic. That had been a very stupid thing to do, he knew, although the thought had crossed his mind. He turned to Erik, to scold him, but stopped at the full blown smile he found there, the sight taking his breath away more than Banshee free-falling through the air had. He couldn't find it in him to scold the man any longer.

Erik shrugged, smiling at the glazed over look on Charles' face, but was smart enough to give him a guilty look. "What, you knew you wanted to do it too."

And Charles was smart enough not to deny it, although that was now the farthest thing on his mind.

Erik primarily taking its place.

* * *

><p><strong> I cracked up soooo bad during this part. But they have a thing. I swear they totally do. Even McAvoy said so...<strong>


	6. The Place Between Anger And Serenity

**That's Not What I Saw: The Place Between Anger And Serenity**

Erik stared at Charles, willing him to pull the trigger of the gun against his head. Charles stared and then stared some more. He hesitated and then finally shook his head. He lowered the weapon. "I cannot shoot a man point blank, especially not a friend."

Erik rolled his eyes. "But you know I can deflect it."

"What happened to the man who wanted to pull up a submarine?"

" You always want me to challenge myself; I am."

Charles shook his head as Erik pressed his own forehead to the muzzle of the gun. "No; you know you can deflect it. That's not challenging yourself." He looked off to the side and off the balcony. "You see that dish? Make it face us."

Erik turned, focused all his energy, got red in the face, but couldn't do it. "I can't move it. I can't."

"Try focusing-"

"I'm angry, but its not enough. Anger is the trigger," Erik said.

But to his surprise, Charles shook his head. "I believe that there is something else." He gestured to Erik's head. "May I?"

Erik stalled, then nodded. With a finger to his temple, Charles accessed his mind, bringing to surface memories he thought he'd lost. When it was over, Erik opened his eyes, spent, tears down his face. "What did you do to me?"

"I accessed the memory holding part of your brain. I just took what you had there."

"I didn't even know I still had that."

Charles nodded. "I believe your trigger is the place between anger and serenity. That medium." He nodded to the dish. "Turn it to us."

Erik nodded, confident. "Ok." And he turned it. He was sweaty and tired and emotional, but he did it.

Charles laughed along with him in triumph. "You did it my friend, you did it."

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Erik stared at Charles, willing him to pull the trigger of the gun against his head. Charles stared and then stared some more. He hesitated and then finally shook his head. He couldn't shoot this man. He couldn't. He meant too much to him, had too deep a place in his heart. He lowered the weapon. "I cannot shoot a man point blank, especially not a friend." Especially you, was left unsaid.

But Erik heard it. He rolled his eyes. "But you _know_ I can deflect it." More than anything he wanted to reconcile the fear he saw in those eyes.

"What happened to the man who wanted to pull up a submarine?" Charles asked, trying to change to subject.

" You always want me to challenge myself; I am." I'm doing this for you, Erik wanted to scream.

Charles shook his head as Erik pressed his own forehead to the muzzle of the gun. "No; you know you can deflect it. That's not challenging yourself." He looked off to the side and off the balcony. "You see that dish? Make it face us."

Erik brightened. Finally, he was asking something of him. He could do this. For him. Erik turned, focused all his energy, got red in the face, but couldn't do it. "I can't move it. I can't." His voice was broken.

"Try focusing-"

"I'm angry, but it's not enough. Anger is the trigger," Erik said, trying to get it across that he couldn't do it, that Charles mind as well give up on him.

But to his surprise, Charles shook his head. "I believe that there is something else." He gestured to Erik's head. "May I?" Charles was so apprehensive. He wanted to see in his mind.

Erik stalled, then nodded. He believed in him, trusted him. With a finger to his temple, Charles accessed his mind, bringing to surface memories he thought he'd lost. And a feeling of utter safety, one that wasn't in the memory, but that Charles himself was bringing to him. When it was over, Erik opened his eyes, spent, tears down his face. "What did you do to me?"

"I accessed the memory holding part of your brain. I just took what you had there." And added a little something else, Charles thought, still sending the feeling of safety through.

"I didn't even know I still had that."

Charles nodded, feeling like he had just gotten somewhere. "I believe your trigger is the place between anger and serenity. That medium." He nodded to the dish. "Turn it to us."

Erik nodded, confident. "Ok." He believed he could. Charles made him believe he could. And he turned it. He was sweaty and tired and emotional, but he did it.

Charles laughed along with him in triumph. "You did it my friend, you did it." He ran his hands up and down his back as Erik leaned over, spent. He let himself feel all that muscle and tension seeping out into his hands.

Erik's face went hot and he inadvertently arched into Charles' hand. If either noticed, neither said a word.

And friend. Neither felt like friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So... was i the only one who thought this?<strong>


	7. I Wann See The Reel Mystique

**That's Not What I Saw: I Wanna See The Reel Mystique**

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

Mystique left Erik's room.

*screen fades to black*

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Mystique left Erik's room.

Erik, still feeling hard after that recent encounter, he knew of only one person he wanted to lose his erection to. He sighed shakily and made his way to Charles' room.

He knocked and Xavier opened it. He made a face at seeing Erik standing there. "Erik, what are you-"

And Erik kissed him. Hard and possessive, he kissed him. Charles let him into his room, moving backwards, never breaking the kiss. Eric slammed the door shut with his foot.

*screen fades to black*

* * *

><p><strong>Because we all know that was really how it went. That was what they were doing when it went all *BLACK* on the screen. That was why they were *SMILING*. <strong>

**Mmmhmmm...**


	8. Take My Hand

**That's Not What I Saw: Take My Hand**

**What The Theater-Goers Watched**

Erik hung out the side of the jet, Charles leaning out halfway with him. Beast struggled to control it as it was bombarded and whipped around.

"Take my hand!" Charles yelled. "Take my hand!"

Erik took it.

Charles hauled him in.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Erik hung out the side of the jet, Charles leaning out halfway with him. Charles' heart was in his throat. After everything they had shared, he was not going to lose Erik to the ocean, to the missals bombarding them. Beast struggled to control it as it was bombarded and whipped around.

"Take my hand!" Charles yelled, practically begging his lover not to be too proud. "Take my hand!" he stretched it out to its farthest, begging with his eyes and hands, begging Erik to take his hand. HE would not let him go. He would never let him go.

Erik took his hand.

In a relief, Charles hauled him in.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah, i just had to...<strong>


	9. Pinning You To The Ceiling

**That's Not What I Saw: Pinning You To The Ceiling**

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

Beast flipped the jet over, the entire thing going upside-down just as Charles pulled Erik in. They went flying to the ceiling, which was now the floor. Knowing what would happen next Erik threw himself over Charles and suctioned them to the ceiling as the jet tumbled again, making sure they were secure.

Once Beast had the jet back right-side up, Erik, undid them from the ceiling, letting his magnetic hold on the metal go and fell to the bottom of the jet, Charles falling on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>That Is SOOOO Not What I Fucking Saw...<strong>

Beast flipped the jet over, the entire thing going upside-down just as Charles pulled Erik in. They went flying to the ceiling, which was now the floor. Knowing what would happen next Erik threw himself over Charles, like it was instinct, protecting the man he loved with his own body, and suctioned them to the ceiling as the jet tumbled again, making sure they were secure. He was not going to let Charles fall. After all, Charles hadn't let him. He would make sure he was safe. Always, always safe.

With their bodies pressed so tightly together as the jet tumbled over and over in the sky, Erik pressed them tighter. Charles had his eyes squeezed shut, head turned to the side, temple exposed, and Erik took that as his invitation to place a comforting peck to the temple, to reassure him that no, he wasn't going to let him go. Never.

Once Beast had the jet back right-side up, Erik, undid them from the ceiling, letting his magnetic hold on the metal go and fell to the bottom of the jet, Charles falling on top of him. He made sure his body was first, so that Charles could land on him instead of the floor, and not hurt himself more than was necessary. The look Xavier gave him as he sat up on him was of pure want and affection.

Erik never felt so loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So... this scene. Just- watch it in theaters. Seriously, i sqqueed and people looked at me like WTF. No one could understand...<strong>


	10. Stay With Me Erik

**That's Not What I Saw: Stay With Me Erik**

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

"Erik, look around he has to be there," Charles said, speaking to Erik with his mind.

"He's not here!" And Charles could feel all of Erik's anger.

"He can't be anywhere else!" Charles yelled.

Suddenly, Erik went quiet. "Erik? Stay with me Erik! ERIK!" He turned to the agent beside him. "I lost him, I lost Erik. I can't get to him." He swallowed. "Erik went into the void."

He punched the jet wall.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

"Erik, look around he has to be there," Charles said, speaking to Erik with his mind. He tried to make him relax, but his lover was so tense, he couldn't get that much through.

"He's not here!" And Charles could feel all of Erik's anger. He felt his heart break a little for him. But Erik needed to focus.

"He can't be anywhere else!" Charles yelled.

Suddenly, Erik went quiet. "Erik? Stay with me Erik! ERIK!" He felt his heart stutter. Where was Erik? There was only emptiness in his mind where the man he loved had been a moment a go. He turned to the agent beside him. "I lost him, I lost Erik. I can't get to him." He tried to smother his panic. He couldn't. Charles swallowed. "Erik went into the void."

He punched the jet wall.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I just felt that this was needed. You can't fake the panic he went through. That shit was LOVE.<strong>


	11. Don t' Do It, Don't Do It!

**That's Not What I Saw: Don't Do It, Don't Do It!**

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

"Erik, stop. Stop! Don't do this..." Charles said, watching Erik through Shaw's eyes. But Erik couldn't hear him. Protected by the helmet he wore, he continued on, unaware of the damage he was causing.

"I am going to count to three," Erik said. "And then, I'm going to move this coin."

The coin floated between Erik and Shaw's frozen form.

"One."

"Erik, stop! Stop!" Charles yelled from the jet.

The coin floated closer.

"Two."

"Erik no. NO!"

The coin started to embed itself in Shaw's frozen forehead.

"Three."

"NO!" Charles yelled.

But Erik drove the Nazi coin straight through Shaw's head.

And Charles felt every single second of it, screaming for the frozen man that could not.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

"Erik, stop. Stop! Don't do this..." Charles said, watching Erik through Shaw's eyes. He couldn't let the man he loved do this. It would ruin him. Ruin them. But Erik couldn't hear him, couldn't hear his love. Protected by the helmet he wore, he continued on, unaware of the damage he was causing. And it would have broken his heart if he knew.

"I am going to count to three," Erik said. "And then, I'm going to move this coin."

The coin floated between Erik and Shaw's frozen form.

"One."

"Erik, stop! Stop!" Charles yelled from the jet. He wished with all his heart that Erik would just listen.

The coin floated closer.

"Two."

"Erik no. NO!" Charles was going to sob. Erik couldn't. He couldn't give up on him though. He had to try to get through to him.

The coin started to embed itself in Shaw's frozen forehead.

"Three."

"NO!" Charles yelled. Unable to pull back for the time being, he felt the coin as if it were going through him instead.

But Erik drove the Nazi coin straight through Shaw's head.

And Charles felt every single second of it, screaming for the frozen man that could not.

He couldn't believe his Erik was causing this pain.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I never got why Charles just didn't withdraw. Could he not have? Eh. IDK. Made for a swell part though.<strong>


	12. Paralyzed

**That's Not What I Saw: Paralyzed**

What The Theatre-Goers Watched

"There are innocent men on those ships. Men that are just following orders," Charles said to Erik, trying to reason with him.

Holding the missals pointing to the Russian Embassy and the US Navy, Erik looked to him and said, "I've suffered under the hands of men just following orders." He turned back to the scene. "No more."

And then he set them off and toward the ships.

Charles didn't know how to stop him. The helmet prevented him from touching Erik's mind but if he could just ruin his focus...

Charles ran and screamed, attacking Erik to the ground, ruining his focus. The missals failed, some falling to the water as Eric punched Charles in the face, getting the remaining missals back in the air. Charles yanked his face down and punched him again. Eric soon lost focus to deliver another punch. More missals went down. There were only a few left that he sent to bombard the ships.

All the while Erik told him how useless Charles was, how he was just going to play into the mere-humans' hands. He punched and kicked and hurt.

Suddenly, he felt a ping against his helmet and left Charles to look at the agent shooting at him. Brave girl, he surmised, but deflecting her metal bullets was easily done while aiming those last few missals at the ships. He deflected and deflected, getting closer to her, not even noticing as Charles slowly got up, going to stop him.

And then, in anger, he deflected another bullet, hard and to the right of him, right behind him.

And it hit Charles. Right in the back.

Xavier let out a strangled scream, his body arching backwards and fell to the ground. Erik's focus was lost and the missals crashed again as he ran to his friend. The agent had stopped firing, in too much shock to do much else.

Erik cradled Charles' body to him, rocking. "Charles, oh Charles... I never meant for this to happen." Charles just winced, tears streaming down his face. Erik extracted the crushed bullet from Charles' spine. And then he looked up to the agent. "You did this."

He immediately started choking her with her dog-tag necklace.

Halfway incoherent, Charles looked up at him and said, "No. She didn't do this. Erik, you did."

Erik stopped choking her too shocked. He looked down at Charles. "Charles... we want the same thing..."

Charles laughed, tears streaming down his face. "No, my friend, I'm afraid we do not."

Erik left him on the sand, the agent running to Charles, cradling him, apologizing, to which Charles only said, "Its alright. Its alright."

Erik told them that they were the next generation of human species. It was come with him or be against him. He held his hand out. Raven went with him. And then, they all disappeared.

Beast, Havoc and Banshee all ran to where the professor lay, where he was wincing and in pain. "Professor," Beast cautioned, taking in his situation. "Don't move, try not to move."

A look of pure, honest fear and panic crossed Charles Xavier's face. "I can't." They all stopped, utterly shocked. "I can't move. I can't feel my legs," he said brokenly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

"There are innocent men on those ships. Men that are just following orders," Charles said to Erik, trying to reason with him. Begging him not to do what he knew he would do. He couldn't let him. It would ruin them.

Holding the missals pointing to the Russian Embassy and the US Navy, Erik looked to him and said, "I've suffered under the hands of men just following orders." He turned back to the scene. "No more." It killed him to see Charles like that. But he had to. He had to. And if Charles didn't understand that...

And then he set the missals off and toward the ships.

Charles didn't know how to stop him. He didn't want to hurt him, couldn't imagine it. But he had to stop him. The helmet prevented him from touching Erik's mind but if he could just ruin his focus, without harming him...

Charles ran and screamed, attacking Erik to the ground, ruining his focus. The missals failed, some falling to the water as Eric punched Charles in the face, hating every second of it, hating to hurt the man he would always love, getting the remaining missals back in the air. Charles yanked his face down and punched him again, the action hurting him just as much as he knew it must hurt Erik. Erik soon lost focus to deliver another punch. More missals went down. More pain was sent to his heart. There were only a few missals left that he sent to bombard the ships.

All the while Erik told him how useless Charles was, how he was just going to play into the mere-humans' hands. He punched and kicked and hurt. And he hated every minute of it, not meaning a word of it. And Charles knew. Oh how he knew.

Suddenly, he felt a ping against his helmet and left Charles, thankfully, to look at the agent shooting at him. Brave girl, he surmised, but deflecting her metal bullets was easily done while aiming those last few missals at the ships. He deflected and deflected, getting closer to her, not even noticing as Charles slowly got up, going to stop him.

And then, in anger, he deflected another bullet, hard and to the right of him, right behind him.

And it hit Charles. Right in the back.

Xavier let out a strangled scream, his body arching backwards and fell to the ground. Erik's focus was lost and the missals crashed again as he ran to his friend, his lover, his only love. The agent had stopped firing, in too much shock to do much else.

Erik cradled Charles' body to him, rocking. "Charles, oh Charles... I never meant for this to happen." Charles just winced, tears streaming down his face. Erik felt everything fade out. Charles was hit, Charles was hit... that was all that mattered now. That was all that mattered. He couldn't die, not now, not like this. Erik extracted the crushed bullet from Charles' spine. And then he looked up to the agent. "You did this." He felt the anger take him.

He immediately started choking her with her dog-tag necklace. How dare she hurt his Charles, how dare her bullet shoot him, penetrate his weak, human skin, crush his soft spine, hurt him bodily and mentally and emotionally. How dare she hurt him. How dare she.

Halfway incoherent, Charles looked up at him and said, "No. She didn't do this. Erik, you did." He felt pain, but this time, it was in his heart. Charles knew what he needed to do.

Erik stopped choking her too shocked, too hurt, realizing it was true.. He looked down at Charles. "Charles... we want the same thing..."

Charles laughed, tears streaming down his face. Erik looked into those sad, pain-filled, broken, bright icy blue eyes. "No, my friend, I'm afraid we do not." He just wanted Erik's love. Erik wanted the world, a world that would accept everything he was. Charles couldn't compete with that.

Erik left him on the sand. It was the hardest thing he would ever have to do in his life. He watched the agent running to Charles, cradling him, apologizing, to which Charles only said, "It's alright. It's alright."

Erik told them that they were the next generation of human species. It was come with him or be against him. He held his hand out. Raven went with him. And then, they all disappeared. He was too numb to do anything else.

Beast, Havoc and Banshee all ran to where the professor lay, where he was wincing and in pain. "Professor," Beast cautioned, taking in his situation. "Don't move, try not to move."

Because he wasn't there, Erik never go to see what happened next. A look of pure, honest fear and panic crossed Charles Xavier's face. "I can't." They all stopped, utterly shocked. "I can't move. I can't feel my legs," he said brokenly.

And for the first, and not the last, time in his life Charles Xavier wished Erik Lensherr was there.

* * *

><p><strong>This part. I CRIED LIKE A FRIGGIN BABY AT THIS PART. I always wondered how he had gotten paralyzed, knew Magneto had something to do with it. BUT DAMN.<strong>

**And then when he held him and took the bullet out... shit that just got me. Tears. EVERYWHERE.**


	13. Kiss Me I Wish It Was Him

**That's Not What I Saw: Kiss Me (I Wish It Was Him)**

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

Xavier was in a wheelchair. He was saying goodbye. He kissed the agent and simultaneously wiped her memory.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Xavier was in a wheelchair. He was saying goodbye. He kissed the agent and simultaneously wiped her memory.

He wished he was kissing _him_.

He wished his could wipe his memories of _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>I just... he talked about being a REEL proffessor... ANd then he talked about going bald and i giggled.<strong>


	14. His Departure Has Left A Hole In My Life

**That's Not What I Saw: His Departure Has Left A Hole In My Life**

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw**

Erik let Emma out. She was on her feet, wary, in an instant. "Where's your telepath friend?" she asked.

He smiled, in his full gear. "Not here. Which has, decidedly, left me lacking in that department. Would you care to fill it in?"

She smiled at him coyly. "Erik, was it?"

He grunted. "I prefer Magneto."

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Erik let Emma out. She was on her feet, wary, in an instant. "Where's your telepath friend?" she asked.

He smiled, in his full gear. "Not here. Which has, decidedly, left me lacking in that department. Would you care to fill it in?" He was definitely lacking. He missed Charles sooo bad. He wanted him in his arms again. He wanted to feel his love, feel his calming presence in his mind, he wanted _him_. Emma would be his telepath fill-in, of that he was sure, but the busty beauty would never be the fill-in for his heart.

She smiled at him coyly. "Erik, was it?"

He grunted, shoving down his pain. "I prefer Magneto."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's their tragic romance. I hope you enjoyed, since i did. I'm eating chinese right now! Sorry, random.<strong>

**So, I was gonna put in some stuff from when they were recruting. Because they were so hot doing that together, like, 'Hai, we are gay for each other and want you on our new mutant team, wanna come?'**

**My fav parts were when they were in the club and were on the bed together. Oh... i was gonna do so much with that... but then i was like, nah, its gonna take too long. Maybe one day i will, when i have more patience...**

**Also, i loved it when they walked into the dinner becuase they found Logan:**

***Charles and Erik walk in and over to logan who is smoking a cigar and drinking. they go to either side of him***

**Erik: Hello, I'm Erik Lensherr.**

**Charles: And I'm Charles Xavier.**

***Logan finishes his drink and then..***

**Logan: Go fuck yourselves.**

***Erik and Charles share a significant look, the kind you use when you've been married for years, and come to a silent agreement ot leave this one be. They walk out***

**Too, too perfect.**

**Also, in an interview, James McAvoy said that he was disappointed that Charles and Erik didn't "get together. Really together... dissappointed that they didn't have sex, get married and become best friends."**

**He said he would have preferred it. GO look it up. I SWEAR! I died when I read that. James. _James_. JAMES!**

**And this just makes me love him more. Seriously. How can i not?**


	15. Bonus Track:You Spin My Head Right Round

**So this is a scene that so many people wanted and i wanted it so i thought I'd humor you guys and do it. Hope it meets your expectations. Slight gay love-pornish...? Probably not that bad. This is just me being careful!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: Bonus Track-You Spin My Head Right Round<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

The woman on the table smiled. She stuffed the hundreds into her bra and smiled at Erik. "For that, you get a private show."

Erik and Charles shared an eager look.

She led them into a private room with a large glass window, shades, a luxurious bed and a night stand with champagne in an ice-filled bucket. Charles and Erik situated themselves on the bed beside each other. She looked at them, slightly uneasy.

"You know it's gonna be double for the both of you, right?" she said, sashaying her hips in her scantily-clad outfit.

Erik nodded. "Of course. But we're not here for that. We'll show you ours if you show us yours." He turned to Charles, levitating the metal bucket of champagne. "Would you like more champagne Charles?"

As the girl's eyes widened Charles nodded. "Yes, I suspect I do."

She swallowed and amazed them both by showing them her _wings_.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

The woman on the table smiled. She stuffed the hundreds into her bra and smiled at Erik. Charles had the most obscene urge to smack that leer from her face. He didn't want her looking at _his Erik_ like that. "For that, you get a private show." Charles almost choked as the words came from her mouth.

Erik meanwhile, was just excited. Maybe he could get something out of this when they had recruited her. He turned to give Charles an enthusiastically eager look and almost gasped at the discomfort and... was that jealousy? That was definitely discomfort and jealousy in Charles' eyes. And those emotions were aimed at the dark skinned women, Angel.

Erik swallowed. Charles was jealous of her because she was flirting with him. She was making him uncomfortable. Charles... Charles wanted _him_, Erik realized. He made a mental note in his mind to give Charles exactly what he wanted. It was all _he_ wanted.

She led them into a private room with a large glass window, shades, a luxurious bed and a night stand with champagne in an ice-filled bucket. Charles swallowed at the sight of the bed, barely noticed as Erik led them to it, that uncomfortable feeling between his legs starting up. Erik touching his arm and leading him to the bed wasn't helping. Charles and Erik situated themselves on the bed beside each other, Erik reveling in their proximity. She looked at them, slightly uneasy.

They seemed... so close... too accustomed to each other. She saw Charles throw Erik a look and when Charles looked at her Erik returned it. She was sensing there was more...

"You know it's gonna be double for the both of you, right?" she said, sashaying her hips in her scantily-clad outfit. Neither man seemed to notice. Huh. How interesting.

Erik nodded. "Of course. But we're not here for that. We'll show you ours if you show us yours." He turned to Charles, levitating the metal bucket of champagne. "Would you like more champagne Charles?" Charles accepted, if only for a distraction.

The girl's eyes widened as Charles nodded. "Yes, I suspect I do." Angel noticed his hands shaking slightly.

She swallowed and amazed them both by showing them her _wings_.

And then, she saw how both their faces lighted in delight and they turned to each other to share their plans and expectations. And that's when she realized that no, they weren't here for _her_ in _that_ sense. They were here for _each other_.

She coughed, excused herself and said she was going to go change so that she could leave with them. She inconspicuously closed the shades to the room and, as she walked out, locked the door. She would give them an hour at the least, two at the most. Then she was going to drag them out. But only if she had too...

Charles stiffened as his mind drifted and he caught Angel's thoughts. He sat bolt upright in the bed, Erik tensing beside him and sitting up too, a hand to Charles' lower back, the action coming as instinct to protect him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Erik asked, ready to attack anyone even remotely threatening.

Charles blushed furiously. How to tell Erik that a teenager thought they were going to have sex? He cleared his throat. It wasn't like he didn't want to. But Erik...

"She thinks we are going to engage in intercourse," Charles said with as little ceremony as possible. He cleared his throat as Erik stiffened even more beside him. "Which, of course, is ridiculous. Because we're not-"

Suddenly, Erik tackled him on the bed, flipping Charles onto his back and straddling his hips with his own. Erik basked in the knowledge that his friend was just as hard as he was. Charles on the other hand looked like he was going to combust at any moment. One wrong move and he would cause friction and then he'd be groaning and wanting more, so much more...

"Erik..." Charles said, his voice so wrecked that Erik couldn't help himself. He turned Charles' face to look at his and stared into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Charles... Charles look at me." Xavier would not meet his gaze. So Erik took Charles' hands and put them to his temples. "Look inside me, Charles. Please. Just take a moment to look. I want _this_. I want _you_."

Charles swallowed and then nodded, closing his eyes to delve into Erik's mind. He immediately arched up at the thoughts of what his friend- and god they couldn't be friends now that he had seen that- wanted to do to him. He felt Erik kissing his lips, harsh and hard, taking and taking and taking, his tongue laving into his mouth.

"I want to blow that little mind of yours," Erik whispered by his ear, his lips swollen and red and so, so delicious. "I want every telepath within listening distance to hear..." He kissed down his neck. "You..." He untucked Charles' pants, deftly flicking up the cloth and unbuttoning his pants. "_Scream_," he finished, his fingers working under the waistband of Charles' pants.

"E-erik," Charles whimpered as Erik worked his pants down and off of him. Erik pressed his tongue through the cotton of Charles' underwear, the telepath calling out and arching against his body. Erik wet the area, until it was see-through, and he caught his breath at the sight of Professor Charles Xavier straining and red and wanting.

He suddenly went dry in the mouth. Erik wanted that.

"Erik, please," Charles gasped. "If your going to do anything, then do it. If your too ashamed-_ahhh_," Charles groaned as Erik worked his way under the underwear.

"Don't say that," the metal bender breathed as he chucked off his pants, his face still inches from Charles' crotch. "I could never be ashamed of you. If anything, it'd be the other way around."

His face was caught in Charles' hands, tilting Erik's head up to look him in the eye. "I could no sooner be ashamed of you than be ashamed of the way the stars shine in the night sky, Erik. That is the truest thing I could ever utter."

Erik looked away for a moment, collecting himself. No one had ever looked at him like that, said something like that to him. At this moment in time, he wanted to give Charles everything he wanted and then some. He wanted to make sure this man never left him.

Erik looked back up to Charles Xavier's icy blue eyes with his steely gray ones and said, "And this is the truest thing that I will ever do in my entire existence."

And with that, he ducked his head, tearing off the rest of Charles' garments, as well as his.

And then, when that telepath was naked and under him, looking up at him with so much trust and affection in those eyes, so sure, knowing every thought that went through his mind, Erik Lensherr made love to him.

At some point, when Erik climaxed, the strongest he had ever, he thought 'I love you Charles' so loud that he deafened himself in his own mind with it. As they lay in the aftermath, holding each other, right before he drifted off, he could have sworn Charles murmured, "I love you, too Erik."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so, sappy in the end, but i had to. Also, a lot of you wanted the link to James McAvoy's interview with him expressing his love for CharlesErik gay love. My PM thingy was being a dick so i thought to just put it here:**

**http: / www (dot) dailytelegraph (dot) com (dot) au/james - mcavoy - is - a - classy - man / story - fn6ccx45 - 1226067086143 **

**Of course, put everything together, with no spaces and real periods between the places that it says dot.**

**Please see if that works. If not, go This Madness Is Charming on tumblr and look on Ros's tumblr to see if you can find the entry and it has the source.**


	16. Wolverine, I Love You SO Hard

**Ever since i was a child and first saw this movie, i have had an unhealthy unconditional love for Logan/James/Wolverine (Hugh Jackman in general) so when he popped up in this movie for like, a total of 60 seconds and had like, one three word line, i squeed so loud and hard...**

**I mean, my sister loved Storm. And my twin thought Scott was awesome. My bro Damon was like, Gene is the way and my other older-older bro (dont tell him i put older twice!) Shawn thought that Rogue was cool and brave and stuff.**

**But i was like, "Nope, Wolverine is the shiznit and that's it."**

**And i have stayed true to him. I was actually him for Halloween once. I went to school in my costume too, all in spandex and stuff. It was so awesome. I had plastic claws... wonder if i still have those...**

**Anyway, all the kids were like, whose Wolverine and what's the X-Men? So i educated them. The girls called me a boy and the boys thought i was awesome, but since that's how its always been, it was cool.**

**But really, if i think about it, i was a frigging awesome kid!**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: Wolverine, I Love You So Hard<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Watched**

The day after they found Angel, Charles found another mutant. A man named Logan with bone claws and the uncanny ability to heal. They found him in a Canadian diner, drinking and smoking a cigar.

Going to either side of him, they spoke.

"Hello, I'm Erik Lensherr," Erik started.

"And I'm Charles Xavier," Charles completed.

Before either of them got to continue, though, Logan threw back his drink in one gulp and simply said, "Go fuck yourselves."

Erik and Charles gave each other a look that said it was best to just let this one go. They turned in unison and walked out the diner.

Logan just grunted and asked for another drink.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

The day after they found Angel, and had made love to each other, Charles found another mutant. A man named Logan with bone claws and the uncanny ability to heal. They found him, together, now more excited than ever to have been going places alone together, in a Canadian diner, drinking and smoking a cigar.

Going to either side of him, they spoke.

"Hello, I'm Erik Lensherr," Erik started, smiling over at Charles, since he couldn't help it.

Charles returned the grin. "And I'm Charles Xavier," he completed.

Before either of them got to continue, though, Logan threw back his drink in one gulp and simply said, "Go fuck yourselves."

Erik and Charles gave each other a look that said it was best to just let this one go. Erik also wondered, and Charles grinned when he caught wind of the thought, if he and Charles were so transparent. They turned in unison and walked out the diner, brushing hands quickly.

Logan just grunted, said, "Or, you know, fuck each other. Whichever suits you," and asked for another drink.

"Gay?" the waitress said.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. I'd be surprised if they weren't."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is officially the end of my crackiness. Seriously guys. I might write a one shot one day soon, but no promises. I have so much SPN stuff to finish.<strong>

**So i hope you loved it, since i loved writing it, and again, if you haven't watched X-Men First Class, then i suggest you get your cute little butts over to the nearest theatre and sit them down to watch this shit. Cuz its so friggin awesome.**

**I get all oozy when i think of it. I think i might give myself a heartattack!**

**Peace, love, and demon blood,**

**Heart Torn Out**


	17. Talk Chess To Me

**Dear world, i saw this a second time with my mom and sister and i had to had to HAD TO make more of these. I couldn't stop. it might be a...**

**ADDICTION.**

***DUN DUN DUUUUN!***

**I am quite enjoying it though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this... at all...**

**Current Song:Made For You by OneRepublic**

**Current Thought: Torchwood Miracle Day is on tonight on Starz... YESH.**

**Oh and this is when they are talking about the world knowing about mutants and playing chess in the study... hehehehehehehe**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: Talk Chess To Me<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw:**

Erik moved another piece across the chessboard as Charles said, "You think they're all like Shaw."

Erik looked up abruptly. "And you think they're all like Moira."

Charles sat back. "Erik, I can promise you killing Shaw will not bring you peace."

With a cold hard look, Erik responded, "Peace was never an option."

* * *

><p><strong>But Hell, That's <em>Not<em> What I Saw...**

Erik moved another piece across the chessboard as Charles said, "You think they're all like Shaw." Charles was staring at Erik's long fingers, hoping the man before him wouldn't be too angered by his boldness to say so.

Erik looked up abruptly, and yes, there it was, that small sliver not of anger, but of hurt. "And you think they're all like Moira," he responded vehemently. He moved another piece harshly.

Charles sat back, a little guilty and tried to say something that would break the tension, maybe change Erik's mind. "Erik, I can promise you killing Shaw will not bring you peace."

With a cold hard look, Erik responded, "Peace was never an option." He looked away from the board as Charles' eyes widened and he swallowed looking away.

"And I thought I was bringing you peace. Am I not an option anymore Erik? Does this all mean nothing to you?" He got up and walked over to stand by the fireplace, changing his mind at the last moment and sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire instead.

Erik sighed deeply. When he got involved with Charles, he hadn't known what he'd been getting into. But he couldn't back away now. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him so far in his life, and damn him if he didn't make a few sacrifices along the way.

So, getting up, Erik walked over to where Charles was staring at the fire, his mind lost in the thoughts of others, no doubt. "I upset you," Erik said carefully.

"Obviously," Charles responded with a huff, his arms folded across his chest.

Erik frowned. How to make this better? He wasn't taking back what he said because he meant it wholly and Charles knew this as well. So instead, he walked over and sat himself down on Charles' lap, his arms around the other man's neck, facing him.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Erik went with, because he was. "That was not my intention. My intention was to be honest." And that was the truth. He scrunched up his face. "Aren't you supposed to be honest in relationships or something equally ridiculous?"

Just as he had hoped, Charles' hands came up around his waist and the other man broke out into a smile and laugh. "Oh, you're calling this a relationship now?"

Erik froze, not expecting that question. Not expecting to be challenged on that part. He swallowed and said carefully, holding perfectly still as if, if he moved a muscle he'd shatter. "Isn't it?" he asked carefully, oh so very carefully and Charles didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

He pressed his forehead to Erik's and breathed out, "Of course it is. Only you." He kissed him chastely, which was oddly surprising and pleasing enough. Erik though, was never satisfied with soft things, so he deepened it, opened it, made it harsher and heavier and more exotic. He rolled his hips down on Charles' and ate up the other man's moan, licking at his neck and sucking there until the blood rushed to the surface of his skin, giving Charles bruising love-bites.

"Erik," the other man said, breathy, but the metal bender didn't listen, kept kissing and taking him apart, all the while Charles holding onto him in a tight grip, until the door to the study opened and he heard Hank's voice say, "Professor? Erik?"

"I told you they weren't in here!" Sean said exasperated.

"Shut up, they so were," Alex threw in.

In front of him, Charles rolled his eyes. "Like I was saying, _Erik_," he whispered. "Or was _trying_ to say, the boys are coming."

"So they are," Eric said with a wicked smile and Charles knew he was going to do something devilish. With his hair mussed up and his shirt askew, his lips kiss swollen, he sat up so the boys could see him over the chair. "Evening, gentlemen."

Hank blinked at him owlishly, scratching the back of his neck. Sean gave him a dumb look. Alex burst out laughing. And just on cue, Raven walked by. She looked into the room and saw where Erik was. And she blushed.

"Uh... do you know where Professor Xavier is?" Hank asked weakly, as if he new the answer.

Erik looked down to Charles, who was bright red. He couldn't help but think he was adorable. He looked back up and smiled. "Right here. But he's busy. Can he take a message?"

Sean looked to Alex and whispered, "So wait, the Professor bottoms?" while Alex laughed and laughed and Raven got so red that she huffed and walked out.

Hank just swallowed again and said, "We were just... wondering if we could go into the lounge room down stairs. The one with the billiards table and bar? We won't take anything from the bar, but the television is nice and so is the table."

Eric was about to say something dirty- Charles had caught a whiff of it in his mind- so Charles spoke up and said, albeit a bit exasperated, "Yes, Hank. You may use the room. As long as you all tidy it up after and toss any rubbish that you generate."

As Sean muttered to Alex, "The hell is 'rubbish'?" Hank said haltingly, "Th-thanks Professor X. We-we'll just... go now. _Now_," he added for emphasis as Alex and Sean didn't move fast enough. "Banshee I _swear_," Hank threatened Sean and the smaller boy laughed and got out of the way, the three of them moving down the hall and shutting the study door behind them.

Charles sighed heavily and thought about shoving Erik off of him as punishment, but didn't have the energy or the will to do so. "Was that necessary?" he asked the man who was looking at him hungrily again. His mouth went dry after that.

"Completely," Erik replied, staking his claim on Charles once again, pushing him back in the chair and capturing his lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. There is more. So soak up the rays of their love. i have this picture. and im pretty sure its james macavoy and michael fassbender kissing. it might just be me but i think i'll google it again.<strong>

**You know, just to be sure.**


	18. Put Your Arms Around Me And Never Let Go

**Guys. I might never stop. how bad is that? Huh? How bad?**

**Anyways... onto what you really want.**

**CHERIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: Put Your Arms Around Me And Never Let Go<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw:**

Erik surveyed Hank's new blue animal look. "Never looked better," he said with gusto.

Suddenly, Hank's meaty paw was around his neck, choking him to death. "Don't mock me," he growled.

"Hank, put him down," Charles said from the side. Hank refused to let go, tightening as Erik choked. "Hank. I said put him down."

Finally, with one finally squeeze, Hank McCoy let go of Erik's throat, dropping him to the ground. "I wasn't mocking you," Erik said. "I was being honest."

Hank's look of surprise was masked by all the fur.

* * *

><p><strong>But That Is SOOOO Not What I Saw...<strong>

Erik surveyed Hank's new blue animal look. Honestly, he kind of liked it. It made the otherwise weak-looking science whiz look... well, tough. "Never looked better," he said with gusto and a little smile.

Suddenly, Hank's meaty paw was around his neck, choking him to death. He was not expecting _that_. "Don't mock me," Hank growled. His fingers tightened around Erik's throat as he tried to tell him that there was no mocking involved.

"Hank, put him down," Charles said from the side and Erik hated that his heart squeezed when he heard the slight panic in Charles' voice. He was sure he wouldn't sleep for days, that panicked tone playing through his head now. But Hank refused to let go, tightening as Erik choked. "Hank. I said put him down." The panic was clear now, to everyone.

All Charles could think was that if Hank moved his hand the wrong way, he would snap Erik's neck like a twig. Like a measly twig and the beautifully dangers Erik Lennsher would be gone, a pile of meat and bones on the floor. And that made him so sick to his stomach that Charles was sure that any moment now, he would vomit. If he hurt Erik, if he accidentally killed him not knowing his own strength... Well, Charles would just fall apart.

Finally, with one finally squeeze, Hank McCoy let go of Erik's throat, dropping him to the ground. "I wasn't mocking you," Erik said. "I was being honest."

Hank's look of surprise was masked by all the fur.

Charles felt all his fear and panic melt away as the younger people got onto the jet and he ran over to haul Erik onto his feet. Soon they were alone on the runway. Charles' hands were all over him, checking for injury, searching his mind for any defects that could have come from oxygen loss. They were at his neck when Erik finally caught his hands and held them still. Charles had been unaware he'd been being so hysteric, a single tear sliding down his face.

"I'm fine," Erik said, his voice scratchy from his windpipe being crushed, even as the purple bruises, ones that were not from Charles' own mouth, blossomed over the pale skin of his throat.

Erik's hands tightened over Charles' as they began to shake. "But he... are you... are you sure? God, _Erik_... He, he almost..."

"He almost killed me," Erik said with a manic gleam in his eye. "Which was very interesting. I think the injection awakened the animalistic side of his mutation making him more aggressive. I am very impressed, he was squeezing so hard he could have easily snapped my neck with a flick of his wrist and..." Erik trailed off as he saw the horrified look in Charles' eyes. "Charles' I'm fine. Nothing would have happened to me."

"How do you know?" the telepath said, his voice whispery and thick with tears he would not cry because he was a grown man, damnit.

Erik cradled Charles' face in his hands. "Because you wouldn't have _let_ anything happen to me," he answered. "I trust you." And then he kissed him, softly and quickly, because they needed to go.

Charles let himself be kissed then pulled back and idly traced the now forming bruises. "I really wouldn't have..." he trailed off. Then he looked Erik in the eyes and said, "I trust you too, you know. To do the right thing."

Erik didn't answer him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh that ended on a dark note, didn't it?<strong>

**SO MUCH FUN AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME.**


	19. Adorable Lab Rat, You

**So there is more. I am back with more. I may never stop, though, so.**

**I rewatched the movie (RENTED IT OH YESH). So here's some more stuff I've missed that you peeps asked for.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: Adorable Lab Rat, You<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw:**

As Hank booted up Cerebro, all the while making eyes at Raven, Charles hopped up onto the platform and positioned himself under the helmet that connected him to the mutant finding machine.

"What an adorable lab rat you make," Erik said with a grin, coming around to stand in front of him.

Charles rolled his eyes with easy companionship. "Don't spoil this for me, Erik."

Erik leaned in closer and his smile got wider as he pointed to himself and said, "I've been a lab rat; I know one when I see one."

Charles gave him a chastising look that Erik only laughed at and for the better part, ignored him. Behind them, Hank was about to turn Cerebro to full power when he asked Charles for the last time, "Are you _sure_ we can't shave your head?"

"_Don't_ touch my hair," Charles snapped, and it was all Erik could do to hide his laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>But That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

As Hank booted up Cerebro, all the while making eyes at Raven, Charles hopped up onto the platform and positioned himself under the helmet that connected him to the mutant finding machine.

"What an adorable lab rat you make," Erik said with a grin, coming around to stand in front of him. His eyes flashed with a certain heat that only came from teasing someone you have been absolutely comfortable with, maybe even someone you loved.

Charles rolled his eyes with easy companionship, something more simmering under his features. "Don't spoil this for me, Erik."

Erik leaned in closer, making Charles catch his breath, and his smile got wider at that as he pointed to himself and said, "I've been a lab rat; I know one when I see one." He was so close and if Charles just leaned forward a bit-

Charles shook his head and gave Erik a chastising look that the other man only laughed at and, for the better part, ignored him. He knew Erik liked to tease, but this had been a bit more than that. Erik had been...

Well, Erik had been blatantly _flirting_ with him.

_In front of everyone._

Behind them, oblivious to the goings-on, Hank was about to turn Cerebro to full power when he asked Charles for the last time, "Are you _sure_ we can't shave your head?"

"_Don't_ touch my hair," Charles snapped, a bit tired with the younger man asking, and it was all Erik could do to hide his laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Charles then asked him, while Hank readied himself.

"I'm picturing you bald," he said, grinning. "And guess what?"

"I'm still 'adorable'?" Charles guessed, flirting right back and with a vengeance.

Erik gave a chuckle, one that bubbled from his mouth and came from deep in his chest and said, "As a matter of fact, _yes_. You still _are_."

And Charles? Well, Charles could live with that if Erik would keep laughing like that.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU LIKEY? IT IS ACCURATE WITH WORDS! I WROTE THEM DOWN AND EVR'YTHING<strong>


	20. You Forgot To Scream

**MORE! For the taking. Not in order anymore sorry guys.**

**I think I'm the only one bothered by this tho.**

***sigh***

**Here we go, anyways. I loved this part. There was more stuff going on.**

**HAD. TO. BE.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: You Forgot To Scream<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw:**

Charles was half hanging out the window with Sean as Hank moved back and gave him room. From the window beside them, Erik, Raven and Alex all leaned out to watch the first test-drive with the patented 'wings' Hank had constructed.

Sean sat at the lip of the window nervously as Hank finished his explanation and finally moved away. Charles had barely anything to say to him and left with a pat to his back and the words, "And don't forget to scream!" before he got out of the way as well.

Sean manned-up and nodded and then dropped himself from the window. Then again, he had no idea what he was doing. "AHHHH!" he screamed, strangled and small and _normal_, and crashed into the bushes, pricking himself.

Above him, all he heard were the laughs of his fellow team-mates, Erik's and Charles' surprisingly among them, and he couldn't help but laugh himself.

* * *

><p><strong>But That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Charles was half hanging out the window with Sean as Hank moved back and gave him room. From the window beside them, Erik, Raven and Alex all leaned out to watch the first test-drive with the patented 'wings' Hank had constructed.

Sean sat at the lip of the window nervously as Hank finished his explanation and finally moved away. Charles had barely anything to say to him and left with a pat to his back and the words, "And don't forget to scream!" before he got out of the way as well.

_This isn't going to go well_, Charles thought to Erik as he backed away and let the Irish boy do his thing.

_When does it ever?_ was the reply that Erik sent him back, tinged with humor.

_Well, we got Alex to open up a bit, and Hank is certainly exercising his brain muscle with all the gear we're having him create_, he thought back, indignant that Erik wasn't counting their small victories for what they were.

There was suddenly a chuckle in his mind and Erik thought back_, I didn't mean to bruise your tender ego, Charles. You've done more than anyone has ever done for me and for that I am- OH GOD LOOK! _

Sean manned-up and nodded and then dropped himself from the window. Then again, he had no idea what he was doing. "AHHHH!" he screamed, strangled and small and _normal_, and crashed into the bushes, pricking himself.

Charles looked out the window and caught Sean crashing into the bushes. A window away, Alex and Raven laughed and Hank may have given a giggle behind him. But Erik was full on laughing, a brawny sound coming from him. His smile was wide, his eyes crinkled and Charles just thought that in that moment, he looked absolutely beautiful.

_So do _**you**, came a thought and Charles blushed as he laughed again. He hadn't realized he was broadcasting.

Above him, all Sean heard were the laughs of his fellow team-mates, Erik's and Charles' surprisingly among them, and he couldn't help but laugh himself.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOs? <strong>

**You guys enjoy? Si? Yes? Erm... Yah?**

**M'kay then.**


	21. Are You Ready?

**I told you. I sat in front of the fucking TV and I had a notebook and pen in my lap. And I took some fucking darn good notes and shit and so there.**

**There.**

**THERE.**

**THERE!**

**T-H-E-R-E-!-!-!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: Are You Ready?<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw:**

Banshee's location on Shaw blasted through Charles' mind and he couldn't help the smile that alighted his face as he got the information.

It had actually _worked_.

He turned to Erik, who was standing by, apprehensive and waiting. "Banshee has a location on Shaw." He looked at him intensely. "Are you ready for this?"

Erik gave him that ever confident grin of his, though it slightly faltered for a moment before it came back, tenfold. "Let's find out."

* * *

><p><strong>But, FUUUUCK, That's SOOOO Not What I Saw...<strong>

Banshee's location on Shaw blasted through Charles' mind and he couldn't help the smile that alighted his face as he got the information.

It had actually _worked_.

He turned to Erik, who was standing by, apprehensive and waiting. His heart twisted a bit and he stood closer than necessary to the man that had stolen his heart."Banshee has a location on Shaw." He looked at him intensely and then his face softened a fraction and he said gently, honestly, "Are you ready for this?"

Erik gave him that ever confident grin of his, though it slightly faltered for a moment. He was afraid, Charles thought. He didn't have to read his lover's mind to know that. He was afraid that after Shaw, there would be nothing else. But that was untrue.

_Charles_ would be there.

_**I'm**__ here_, he thought to him before thinking of how Erik would react to that.

All he got was Erik's smile coming back tenfold as he said, "Let's find out."

* * *

><p><strong>MORE? Tu quedos MORE?<strong>


	22. You Can't See Me

**OH GOD. I will never stop. I'll just keep finding shit to write about. **

**And when I'm done with all the Cherik, I'll move onto another slash pairing AND Cherik!**

**It'll be like, like, uh... erm...**

**Like DOUBLE DOUBLE CHUNK CHUNK!**

**Oh god if anyone reads Texts From Xavier's Institute, then you know what i mean.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: You Can't See Me<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw:**

Charles held the picture of a blank space as long as he could as the Russians, along with Moira's partner, looked around the inside of the back of the truck. He felt his mind strain as he held the image, broadcasting it into their minds and then, finally, finally they closed the doors and they left.

Charles relaxed, letting out a harsh breath and around him, the men all relaxed too, like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

Erik patted his knee and said, "Well done." His voice was strong, not at all how Charles felt.

But for some reason, that made him feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I Think You Know That's Not What I Saw At <strong>_**All**_**...**

Charles held the picture of a blank space as long as he could as the Russians, along with Moira's partner, looked around the inside of the back of the truck. He felt his mind strain as he held the image, broadcasting it into their minds and then, finally, _finally_ they closed the doors and they left.

Charles relaxed, the image slipping, letting out a harsh, exhausted breath and around him, the men all relaxed too, like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Charles tried not to shake. That had taken so much effort.

Beside him, like a burning line of delicious heat, Erik patted his knee, his hand leaving a burning feeling on Charles' flesh and said, "Well done." His voice was strong, not at all how Charles felt. It filled him with a sense of safety that Charles wasn't used to feeling. It was... good.

Maybe he liked Erik a bit more than he should have.

But then again, since it didn't seem like Erik was going to move his hand anytime soon, actually giving Charles' knee a squeeze when they went over a nasty bump, maybe Erik liked him more than he let on too.

For some reason, that made him feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>*Texts From Xavier's Institute is like an XMFC Texts from last night and there is DOUBLE DOUBLE CHUNK CHUNK ICE CREAM in one. And all that is in DOUBLE DOUBLE CHUNK CHUNK is self-loathing.<strong>

**Oh god. *twitch-twitch* I see the Internet has broken me.**


	23. It's Like You're Reading My Mind

**Here's some more for you good awesome guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: It's Like You're Reading My Mind<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw:**

Charles and Erik burst into the drawing room in unison. The sight was not what they were expecting.

Emma Frost sat comfortably on the low couch, drinking what looked like a light scotch or fine brandy. Her eyes widened when they ran in and they followed her gaze to the man on the bed, fondling...

Well, air.

He and Erik shared an slightly disgusted and confused look.

It was obvious the Russian thought it was Emma and when Charles checked, he was correct. "Nice trick," he said, and Emma snapped her gaze to the man, the vision dissipating and leaving him looking confused. "Go to sleep," Charles commanded a bit quick and uncertain and almost let out a breath of relief when it worked.

Emma jumped to her feet and may have muttered, "You too," but she attacked soon after and Charles didn't care what she had said, because he was glancing at Erik and then they were both tackling her in harmony, and shoving her to the foot of the bed.

Erik tied her up with metal of the bed. And then he started to choke her.

Charles almost sighed. Some things never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>But That's Not What I Saw...<strong>

Charles and Erik burst into the drawing room in unison. It was almost as if their minds were connected on a higher power, and it made something warm alight in Charles' chest and, unbeknownst to him, also in Erik's.

The sight was not what they were expecting.

Emma Frost sat comfortably on the low couch, drinking what looked like a light scotch or fine brandy. Her eyes widened when they ran in and they followed her gaze to the man on the bed, fondling...

Well, _air_.

He and Erik shared a slightly disgusted and confused look. And again it was like they were in complete harmony, the high to the other's lower. The darkness to the other's light. Charles gave him a small confused frown that Erik returned. The same thing was on their mind: they were a bit... well, not perfect for each other, per say, although that's what they both thought.

But back to business.

It was obvious the Russian thought it was Emma and when Charles checked his mind, he was correct. "Nice trick," he said, and Emma snapped her gaze to the man, the vision dissipating and leaving him looking confused. "Go to sleep," Charles commanded a bit quick and uncertain and almost let out a breath of relief when it worked. Erik gave him a small smile of encouragement that went a long way.

Emma jumped to her feet and may have muttered, "You too," but she attacked soon after and Charles didn't care what she had said, because he was glancing at Erik and that look passed between them like they were in perfect synchronization, and then they were both tackling her in harmony, and shoving her to the foot of the bed.

They looked to each other, a small conversation being held without words that they would have to speak about this... this _perfection_, later.

Erik tied her up with the metal of the bed. And then he started to choke her.

The sad part was that Charles practically saw it coming. He _almost_ sighed.

Some things never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more to come tomorrow. I just... eh. It's late (ish) and I don't feel like any more writing. I've had a trying day dealing with snobby little, bitchy snot-nosed freshman. Sometimes, guys, sometimes.<strong>

**Also: if you are a freshman, I don't mean YOU i mean the ones who go to my school and think they are self-important and piss me off to no end. NO OFFENCE MEANT! And sorry if I do offend you or offended you.**

**Really i am.**

**I'm just exhausted. **

**I'll shut up now, then. **

**8$**


	24. Chasing Cars

**Ok guys. Here's another one. Don't bother asking me when I'll stop. I don't actually know. I'll just keep re-watching that damn movie and finding more shit. I have 0% self control on this front.**

**SO.**

**Current Song: Why Do I Keep Counting? by The Killers**

**Current Mood: So much shit to do and I'm fic-ing instead. *sigh* NO REGRETS THO!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's Not What I Saw: Chasing Cars<strong>

**What The Theatre-Goers Saw:**

Erik and Charles slid into the battered, yellow taxi-cab. The man up front gave them a once over in the rear-view mirror and said, "Where to?"

"Virginia, please," Charles said, eyes intense.

The man laughed. "Ok, so what? Airport, train station?"

"Actually, we were thinking you'd drive us."

The man spluttered. "That's a six hour drive."

"Good," Erik said. He waved his hand, the metal mile counter flicking off at the movement, making the man's eyes widen. "That'll give us plenty of time to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>But That's Not What I Even Saw, Not For A Second Guys...<strong>

Erik and Charles slid into the battered, yellow taxi-cab. Erik pressed the entire length of his body up against Charles. And, hell, two could play at that game. Charles slung his arm on the back of Erik's shoulder's, pressing him closer. At Erik's smile, Charles gave a sultry smirk. The man up front gave them a once over in the rear-view mirror, cocking an eyebrow at the lack of personal space but not doing much else, and said, "Where to?"

"Virginia, please," Charles said, eyes intense. Probably because Erik's hands were wandering where the taxi-mutant couldn't see.

The man laughed. "Ok, so what? Airport, train station?"

"Actually, we were thinking you'd drive us." He swallowed and then started to massage Erik's shoulders.

As the man spluttered, "That's a six hour drive," Erik almost choked. Charles screamed victory over to Erik's mind. He must have been louder than he thought, because the driver, Armando was his name Erik could see it floating in his subconscious, looked momentarily shocked.

"Good," Erik said, guessing what had happened, and trying to distract him. He waved his hand, the metal mile counter flicking off at the movement, making the man's eyes widen. Well that was fairly easy. "That'll give us plenty of time to talk."

And grope, Erik thought nice and loud for Charles. Charles just suppressed a groan. He wasn't going to last the ride. Six hours was too much and, unfortunately, not enough.

Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone suggested this to me a while ago and I never did it. SO this is for jooooo !<strong>


End file.
